A love story
by angela-odisse
Summary: Hermione's cousin comes to Hogwarts with 12 other ppl. Hermione has changed. Draco falls in love for the first time in his life. will he be able to keep loving her or will she reject him and want nuthing to do with him.
1. family reuniuon

A love story  
  
a/n hello every one! just to tell you that ' ' are thoughts of the characters. and plz R&R much appreciated cause I'm only going to up-date if ppl want me to.  
  
Chapter 1: Family reunion  
  
"Mom, Dad!" Hermione Granger a 16 year old girl called to her parents."I've missed you so much." she said while giving them each a hug.  
  
"Hi honey! How was your school year?" Her father ,George Granger, asked.  
  
"It was fine. We finally defeated Voldamort this year. Oh ya you remember Harry Potter and Ron Weasly right?" Hermione said pointing to her 2 best friends standing behind her.  
  
  
  
"Of course we do dear. We would love to stay and chat with you 2 but we really have to get going!" Rachel, Hermione's, mother said.  
  
"Oh. Ok well bye Harry, bye Ron see you next year." Hermione gave both her friends a hug and walked off with her parents.  
  
IIID¥OOO  
  
"So why are we in a rush?"   
  
"Well your cousin Mikiel is coming to stay with us for a while." Rachel told her daughter.  
  
"Really. cool! Why??" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"He said he was not going to marry Andromeda Urik because he didn't love her so her family declared war on Mikiel and his fathers kingdom. "George answered.  
  
"So he is coming here."  
  
"yes and about 12 students from his school are going to Hogwarts next year with you." Rachel finished.  
  
IIID¥OOO  
  
They finished there little conversation as they arrived at another train. It was smaller than the Hogwarts Express and instead of being red and shiny it was plane black and a little rusty, on the side it said Cross country. There were people climbing out of it. As a very tall and handsome 17 year old guy with auburn hair that was just above his shoulders and green eyes stepped off the train Rachel called out. "Mike, Over here!"   
  
The guy looked around then saw his aunt and uncle. He slowly walked over to them ,he gave his aunt a hug and shook his uncles hand. "Aunty, Uncle it's so good to see you again." Mike exclaimed.  
  
"It's been to long. So how was the train ride?" Rachel asked as they started walking to the car.  
  
"It was fine. thanks for asking. Oh hello Mya, didn't see you there."Mikiel said to his cousin."Wow! You sure have grown up since I've last seen you."  
  
"Thank you. You look good to." Mya said blushing a bit. (a/n I'm going to call Hermione that from now cause it's shorter.) She wasn't wearing anything special just a pair of old faded jeans, a baby blue T-shirt. Her hair was still bushy and she never really acted or looked girlie.  
  
"You look way different from your first year at Hogwarts. Did you know that!" Mikiel added.  
  
'Well that's try my teeth are straighter and shorter and I'm a lot taller' " Ya well 6 years does change a persons looks." Mya said cheekily.   
  
While they were talking they arrived at the car and went home.  
  
IIID¥OOO  
  
About an hour later they arrived at the house. "Hermione show Mikiel to his room. please." George said.  
  
"Ok sure. Follow me Mikiel."  
  
"Hey Mya, nice ass...its huge!" Mikiel mutters the last part to him self so Mya couldn't hear him.  
  
"Like what you see Mikiel." Mya whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
"You know it!" He said really smugly.  
  
"Are you flirting with me? You know I'm your cousin." Mya said teasingly.  
  
"Aww. Come on. You know I can't resist you." At that Mya just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Here's your room."  
  
"Wanna come in?" he said suggestively.  
  
"Maybe another time. but what would your parents say?"  
  
"You know I'm just joking. Any way I'm sure you get enough of all the guys fowning over you at school."  
  
Mya laughed "Ya right, Me. No guy has every even looked at me they all think I'm a mudblood."  
  
"Really, why don't you tell them that your more of a pureblood then all of them put together. never mind pure but more powerful and richer."   
  
"Why should I. I don't really care what they think or say." At that Mya sat down on Mike's bed.  
  
"Hermione your young, beautiful and a royal no less. Every guy should be drooling over you."   
  
"What are you talking about. I'm not beautiful look at me I'm fat and ugly."  
  
"No your not. You are the most skinny girl I have every seen and know, and your not ugly sure your hair is still bushy but who cares about that, you take after your mother and the royal blood line in your looks."  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Well defiantly you will be the most stunning girl at school next year you can count on it."  
  
"Ya what ever you say. Dinner is going to be done soon so lets go and wait down stairs." So both of them made there way down the stairs into the living room and waited for dinner. 


	2. Her Birthday

Chapter 2: Birthday  
  
The day before returning to hogwarts.  
  
"Wake up Mya!!" A familliar voice anounced."It's already 8:00 O'Clock.  
  
"So i need my beauty sleep, and why would I be up any earlier then 10." Hermione sneerd.  
  
"Well maybe because today we get to go to Diagon ailly, and it's your birthday. Also your mom made breakfast and wanted you down there."  
  
With that Hermione shot out of bed. She saw Mikiel in a pare of baggy jeans and a white muscle shirt also his hair was damp and shaggy."OH ya! I almost forgot. Almost being the key word. What did she make for breakfast any way??" Hermione asked while getting out her clothes to get changed in to.   
  
" She made your fav. Chocolate chip pancakes with hot chocolate and abowl of strawberries. umm it's making me hungry just talking about it! hurry up or it will be cold."  
  
So Hermione took her clothes and went to the washroom to change, seeing how Mikiel was still in the room.  
  
***  
  
  
  
After about 15min. she amurged all ready in a blck lether mini skirt, a low cut baby blue tnk that reached 2 inches under her breasts. Her hair was in a messy bun with loose curly strands hanging down framing her face.  
  
" Wow Mya!! you look stunning. and you say you don't have a boy friend ha ya right. I don't think so." Mikiel said.  
  
"haha very funny, stop joking. I know i look terrible."  
  
"No i'm serious. you are beautiful and i cant belive you don't have a bouy friend Mya."  
  
"What ever lets just go get some breakfast them we can go out!" Hermione storted to walk out the door with Mikiel walking after her. They walked down the stairs and were met with Hermione's parents.  
  
"Hello dear, happy birthday. You look pretty today doing any thing special."  
  
"We were planing on going to Diagon Ailly to get school suplice and to get some fresh air."  
  
"Ok dear i hope you have fun. here is your breakfast you 2 and after your done please put them in the dishwasher. oh and by the way this came in the mail for you." Rachel said handing Hermione an envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it. Hermione opened the letter and read it:  
  
Dear Miss Granger  
  
We are glad to inform you that you made head girl along   
  
with Draco Malfoy as head boy. We are expecting to see you on   
  
the Hogwarts express. You are to be there at 10, an hour  
  
early so we can inform you of your duties. Have a wonderful day  
  
Minerva Megonigal  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hermione yelled cherfully jumpping up and down.  
  
"What!" Mikiel, Rachel and George said at once.  
  
" I made head girl, yessss, I'm sooo EXCITED."  
  
"Congrats Mya i'm proud of you really i am." Mikiel said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yes we are so proud of you to Hermione." George said to his only daughter.  
  
After a momment of silence Rachel asked who head boy was and Hermione told them in not a to happy voice tat it was Draco Malfoy. George walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss on her forhead "oh well honny. but i hope you still have a happy birthday." Then he handed her a a small box. Hermione oppened it and was serprised what was before her eyes. Inside the small box was a small white gold ring that had a dimond in the center.  
  
"Wow it's really pretty. Thank you so much, I love it."  
  
She took it out of the box and slipped it on to her midle finger on her right hand, it fit perfectly. She walked over to her parents and gave then both a hug and a kiss.   
  
"Your welcome honny. When we saw it we instantly thought of you!! It was the perfect one." Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"Now it's my turn even though it wouldn't be that great after your perants gift. Mya come with me out side." Hermione followed Mikiel into the garden and in the center was a beautiful silver creature laying on the ground.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a baby unicorn."  
  
"Wow! But aren't they usually gold then turn silver then they turn white."  
  
"Yes, but this one is special. every hundred years there is a baby unicorn that is already silver and it already has it's horn. When it turns 3 it turns pure white. These unicorns are the most powerful of their kind they also only trust the people it's master does including boys."  
  
"Oh my god Mikiel Thank you thank you. He is so beautiful. What's its name?"  
  
"His name is Niko and is 1 years old. He grew up in the forest out sid the palace."  
  
"But why do i get it then. why doesn't it just stay in the forest?"  
  
"It's traditional for any royal to get a magical creature an their 17 birthday party. Just like we get a bird on are 16 birthday. By the way how is your thunder bird?"  
  
"oh she is good i named her Aulmar. But what kind of magical creature did you get mike?? i didn't know you did."  
  
"I got a dragon for my 17 birthday."  
  
"What were is he i never seen him."  
  
"He's in my room. And no it's a miniture/dwarf dragon it's only the size of a cat." Mikiel answerd the look Hermione gave him."His name is Kona. he's about 2 years old right now."  
  
"Well i love my presant thank you so much."Hermione gave Mikiel anouther hug and kiss on the cheek.When Hermione was finished she walked up to the unicorn and said"Hello Niko."  
  
Niko looked into Hermione's eyes and after about 5 min. of just staring at each other Hermione stroked his head. Niko in return nusled her neck in afection.  
  
"We should go in. I will put Niko in the stables for you while you get cleaned up.  
  
******  
  
Mikiel arrived in the house 15 min. later. about the same time Hermione came down from her bathroom.  
  
"Mom, Dad you can not belive what Mike gave me for my birthday presant."  
  
"What was it dear??"George asked  
  
"A baby unicorn it is so cute and really small."  
  
"Well actually it was from the familly." Mikiel put in.  
  
"Well what ever. Any way we are going to Diagon ailly now ok!"Hermione told her parents.  
  
"OK honny, have fun and make sure you bee home by dinner no later. And Mikiel watch her and make sure she doesn't get ito any trouble."Rachel whisperd the last part so only Mikiel would hear.  
  
So Mikiel and Hermione both used floo powder to get there. Hermione went first and then Mikiel went throwing his hand full of floo powder in the fire place and yelling Diagon ailly, and you was caught in a sweral of green flames.  
  
A/N: Hey every one thanks for the reviews. i was going to have this up earlyer but i had alot of home work and test so here it is hope you like it. bye for now.^_^ 


	3. Diagon Ally

Chapter 3: Diagon Ally  
  
They turned up at the Leaky Cauldron and went straight to the passage way in the back. Hermione tapped her wand 3 stones up and 2 across. The wall then turned into a passage way into Diagon Ally. "I haven't been hear in a long time."   
  
"The last time you did come here was when i was going into my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ya i remmember it was so much fun. I will bet you Mya all the guys will be all over you."  
  
"I don't think so...."  
  
"but seeing how I am a protective cousin, no guy will get any where near you."  
  
"OK what ever. First you pratically wanted me to have every guy hanging off me and now your the over protective cousin!!"  
  
"Yup, that is pretty much it. They have to go through me to get to you!" and with that Mike put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and the started to walk around.  
  
After they got all there school stuff, Mikiel and Hermione went back to the Leaky Cauldron bought 2 butter bears and went to sit down at a table near the corner. Right then a platinum blond haired guy walked in.   
  
He spotted a girl with her brown hair up in a bun with loose strands hanging down in her face. She was wearing a black mimi skirt and a baby blue tank that went 2 inches under her breasts. 'She is so hot. Who the hell is that beside her. She should be with me not that loser. He is all over her.' The blond thought.  
  
***  
  
"So Mya tomorrow we go back to scholl!!" Mikiel stated as he wrapped anarm around her waist.  
  
"Ya. By the way how many exchange students are coming??"  
  
"11 not including me."  
  
"Oh. Any one that I know??"  
  
"Yes!! You know all of them."  
  
"really??"  
  
"Ya also I think Andromeda Urik is comming."  
  
"I used to really like her she was a good friend."  
  
"She is so possesive now. Since she fond out we were betrothed she would follow me around and if I was with anouther girl she would go all crazy...." And at that point the blond walked over to them.  
  
"Hey baby why don't you ditch this loser and hang with a real man." He said.  
  
"Excuse me but I don't see a real man, and i don't think you are even close to being better then he is." Hermione said moving closer to to Mikiel. When she was praticaly on his lap she looked up at the guy who was still standing there.  
  
"Malfoy" She squeaked in shock.  
  
"What-How the-Granger!"  
  
"Yes may i help you?"  
  
"I was flirting and hitting on Granger the filthy mud-blood." 'But she is way hot. I would like to fuck her senseless right on this table. Wait a min. why the hell am I thinking that about her.' Malfoy thought.  
  
"Well sorry Mr.Malfoy was it. but Mya isn't a mud-blood." Mikiel siad in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"What.. Yes she is and how would you know."  
  
"Well for one she is from the royal pureblod haritage, and she is an Almarak, I know all of this because I am her cousin."  
  
Draco Malfoy for the first time in history was speechless. "Well sorry Malfoy but we must be off!" Hermione said in an angry tone and then Mikiel and Hermione left.   
  
They got back home around 4 pm. As soon as they got there they went up stairs to pack all their school suplies. Seeing how tomorrow they go back to Hogwarts for their 7th and final year.  
  
***  
  
Beap, Beap, Beap. "Stupid alarm clock!" Hermione grumbled to herself.  
  
She got up and walked over to her bath room to take a shower she took a shower then around 20 min came out to get dressed. "I need to eat some thing or I will die." She mumbled again.  
  
SHe got changed into dark lue hip huger jeans and a black tube top with a long blck jacket over them. Her hair was left down and it reached down to her hips in tight ringlets. She went out of her bedroom and over to Mikiels room. "Hey, Mike wake up. We have to be at the station at 10 it's already 8:30 and it takes an hour to get there." Hermione yelled through the door.   
  
"Ok I'm up, I'll be down in like 10 min." Came a very muffeld reply.  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs with her trunk and said,"Mom I'm going to get Niko from the stables."  
  
"Ok dear, but hurry and were is Mikiel. If he doesn't hurry we'll be late."  
  
"I'm right here aunty!" Mikiel said running down the stairs with his trunk in hand and a miniture navy blue and white dragon on his head.  
  
Hermione went out to the stables to get Niko. The unicorn was already in a big cage and ready to go."Hey baby, sorry about the cage when we get to the station I'll let you out for a bit." And with that Hermione lifted the cage and floated it in the air with her wand. The cage followed her to the car and was dropped on a crate that was atached behind the car.  
  
"I'm ready to go!!" Hermione said walking in the front door.  
  
"Ok let me put Kona in his cage and we can go." Mikiel said.  
  
He then put the dragon into a small cat cage. "Ok dear say good bye to your father Mione." Rachel said. "and Mikiel you go say good bye to your uncle, then I will take you 2 to the station."  
  
a/n hey ppl hope you like this chapter. sorry i took so long to up date again i will try to up date more frequently. any way plz R&R!! 


	4. Hogwarts express

Chapter 4: Hogwarts express  
  
After a long good be; Hermione, Mikiel, and Rachel left for Kings Cross Station they arived around 9:50. "Ok, mom bye. Love you, see you in the summer I'll write every week or 2." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok dear, love you bye. Bye Mikiel hope you have fun this year. watch over Mione for us will you she can get into some big truble with those friends of hers."  
  
"Ok bye aunty Rachel see you later then." At that Hermione and Mikiel both walked through the barier to platform 9 and 3/4 with all their stuff.  
  
"Well Mikiel welcome to the Hogwarts express. Let's put all are stuff over there to get lodded on to the luggage with the others that were early.  
  
"I need to find Mcgonigal. Wanna come with me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ok and from now on my name is Mike Baxter not Mikiel Almarak ok!"  
  
"Ya i know. So lets go to the front compartment to look for her." and with that they left for the front of the train.  
  
***  
  
'Where is she.' Draco thought to himself. 'Why can't I think of something other then her. She has been on my mind since yesterday in Diagon Ally.' But his thoughts got interupted as he heard the compartment door open and Mcgonigal walked in.  
  
"Hello Mr.Malfoy is Miss Granger here yet?" Proffeser Mcgonigal asked.  
  
"I'm right here Proffeser!" Hermione said before Draco could answer.  
  
"ALright take a seat please Miss Granger and who is this?" Mcgonigal asked pointed to Mikiel.   
  
"This is Mike Baxter my cousin, he is one of the students on the exchange program."  
  
"Oh ok. Please to meet you Mike. Now then please sit, Mike you can listen to this since it is about you. This year we are holding this exchange program. 12 students are coming from a school in canada for this school year. They are all in either their 6th or 7th year. We are holding a welcome back ball for all of the students and to get everyone to meet the exchange students and you are to plan it with the help of the prefects. You will have your own common room with your own bedrooms and 1 bathroom you also have a library. You are expected to sleep there and plan anything in the common room together. You also have to show the younger years that you are mature and set an example for them. They look up to you 2 so you must get along and no fighting. That is all you may go were you please." With that Mcgonigal disappeard off the train.  
  
"SHit i told Niko i would let him out."Hermione screamed as she ran out of the compartment.  
  
"So mike. I looked up the Almaraks." Draco said.  
  
"Oh ya and what did you find out?"  
  
"That Granger cann't be one."  
  
"and why not?"  
  
"Because they only had a son named Mariko."   
  
"Is that so well they also had a daughter but she moved to the muggle world after she graduated from school in our world."  
  
"Oh ok. So Granger doesn't have a boyfriend or any thing does she?"  
  
"No why??"  
  
"No reason just wondering."  
  
"You like her don't you!! HA!"  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"It is. So when did this happen."  
  
"When did what happen?" Draco siad trying to play dumb.  
  
"WHen did you start likeing her?"  
  
"ok ok. it was 4th year. at the yule ball." Draco mumbled.  
  
"I knew it. Well draco I'm sure she probly likes you to. You have my condolence to go after her. Your not that bad of a guy you know. but if you hurt her in any way. I will kill you. It will be slow and painful."  
  
"Ok. Well your not to bad your self Mike. Friends!" Draco asked while sticking out his hand.  
  
"Friends." Mikiel repeated.   
  
"Will you help me get her Mike?"  
  
"Ya ok. One thing just to warn you we flirt."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Mya and I. It's an on going joke, but now it's to keep the guys away from her. Also for me to keep most of the girls away so please don't take it seriously."  
  
"Ok. i wont."  
  
Right then Hermione walked in with a huge smile on her face."How was Niko?" Mikiel asked.  
  
"He was good. He thought i forgot about him though." Hermione answerd sitting down beside her cousin and placing her head on his shoulder. While Mikiel put an arm around her waist. She soon fell a sleep. The train started to move.  
  
"SEe I told you."  
  
"Ya your so lucky."  
  
"WHy??"  
  
"You have the most beautiful girl in your arms!"  
  
"Well you could to. You only have to have to know what she likes and what she wants to hear."  
  
"Is that what you do?"  
  
"Course not no girl can resist me." At that both boys began to laugh.  
  
"Ya well what does she like?"  
  
"Well you will have to be nicer to her, for one. Try and get to know her."  
  
"Ok I think I can do that."  
  
They stopped talking. They were just thinking about there lives and Hermione. The rest of the train ride was slow and when there was ten minutes left of the trip Hermione finally woke up. "What time is it?" She askedsleepilly.  
  
"We are almost at Hogwarts Mya. You should get changed." Mikiel stated.  
  
"Ok." So she got up and put her robes on over her muggle chlothes.  
  
"How was your sleep?" Draco asked sweetly. Hermione was shocked by the question she was just starring at him. "Well?"  
  
"Oh it was fine, thanks for askeing. I'll be right back I wanna see if I can find Ron and Harry."  
  
"Oh no you don't" Mikiel almost yelled.  
  
"ANd why the hell not."  
  
"I haven't met them yet."  
  
"SO...."  
  
"I might not aprove."  
  
"THey are my best friends. You better aprove!!"  
  
"Well untill then you must stay here, Mya."  
  
Now Hermione was angry."No, Mikiel Lucuse Almarak. I will not stay here. I am going to find my friends." and with that she stormed out of the compartment and slamed the door.  
  
"Well that went well didn't it." Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"I was just stating a fact."   
  
"Well I did it for you."  
  
"What!!"  
  
"I was thinking you 2 could talk or something." Mikiel ended lamily.  
  
***  
  
Hermioen found Ron and Harry sitting with Ginny in the very last compartment as usual. But at that very moment the train came to a stop.'Well that is just great.' Hermione thought and as she stepped off the bus. Draco and her had to also share a carrage together and to Hermiones dismay Mikiel was sitting there to. She sat as far away as she could from both of them. When the carrage stopped Hermione ran off it and up to the great hall.   
  
a/n: So here is the next chapter see i'm on a role (ya right!!) any way hope you like it. plz R/R would luv to hear your oppinions!! 


	5. Sorting

Chapter 5: Sorting   
  
Hermione ran over to the Gryffindor table, she was the first one in the Great hall so she watched as all the other students flooded into the hall. Hermione spotted Draco and glared at him until he sat down at is table. Right then she hear someone say "is anyone sitting here?" Hermione looked up and beamed at the 2 people in front of her.   
  
"Harry, Ron!" She squeaked out.   
  
"Mione." Harry gasped.  
  
"Hey. Wow Mione your so hot," Ron said as he was trying to hide a blush that was creeping up into his face.  
  
"Sit down you two. I tried to come find you guys but I was held up. I made head girl but Malfoy made head boy so I'm stuck with him."  
  
"Really that sucks. at least you only have to work together. It's not like you have to live together." Harry tried to comfort her as they sat across the table from her and Ginny came and sat on her right side but Hermione didn't even notice.   
  
"Well actually we do have to live together." Hermione winced as Harry and Ron both yelled "WHAT!"  
  
"Shh. The first years are coming in, oh and then the exchange students." Hermione whispered to them.  
  
"Attention students. I will sort the first years and then we will sort the students at the back of the hall." McGonagall said to all the students.  
  
After the hat sang it's little song, the first years were all sorted into their house. There were a total of 30 first years sorted. "Now then this year we are pleased to have 12 exchange students from Canada, they will have their own tower that is attached to the head girl and boy's tower, but will eat and attend classes with their sorted houses." McGonagall said.  
  
The 12 exchange students made it up to the front of the hall in front of McGonagall, then she said "When I call your Name and year you will stand up hear, sit on the stool and put the hat on just like the first years did. Now then lets begin,  
  
Caster, Nicola 6th year, She had long black hair that went to her hips, and sapphire blue eyes. "Slytherin"  
  
Coral, Ariana 6th year, She had short dirty blond hair and green eyes. "Ravenclaw"  
  
Morray, Christin 7th year, She had shoulder length red hair and forest green eyes. "Gryffindor"  
  
Amos, Ren 6th year, He has short blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Huflpuff"  
  
Blendell, Athena 6th year, She had long black hair and purple eyes. "Ravenclaw"  
  
Corrin, Lucifer 6th year, He had black spiky hair with silver tips and electric blue eyes. "Ravenclaw"  
  
Astralis, Dameon 7th year, He had red/orange hair and blood red eyes. "Gryffindor"  
  
Astralis, Cordillia 7th year, She had silver hair that looked white and sea green eyes. "Slytherin"  
  
Urik, Andromeda 7th year, She had cherry blond hair and baby blue eyes. When her name was called out every body gasped. "Slytherin"  
  
Matsuzaki, Kiko 7th year, She had black hair and brown eyes. "Huflpuff"  
  
Konishi, Sakura 6th year, She had black hair with red streaks and brown eyes. "Huflpuff"  
  
Baxter, Mike 7th year, All the girls sighed as he walked up to the stool. 'Well an Almarak, Well it will either be Slytherin or Gryffindor. Which would you prefer your highness.' the hat said to him. 'How about Gryffindor, my cousin is in that house and then I could keep an eye on her.' Mike replied. "Gryffindor"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes when all the other girls at the Gryffindor table squeaked and mumbled at how hot he was. Mike went to sit beside Hermione and when he got there he gave her a kiss on the cheek and put an arm around her waist. "Hey Mya" Mike whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione heard everybody in the Great hall Gasp at what Mike did. There was a long silent pause and everyone erupted into small conversations about the kiss. Hermione didn't care she just turned and glared at her cousin.  
  
"What?" Mike asked innocently.  
  
"What? What do you think. Jesus Mike, did you forget I was still mad a you from the train!" Hermione hissed at him.  
  
"No. I just thought... you were over it."  
  
"Mione. Who's that?" Ron interrupted in an angry sort of tone because some guy kissed and had his arm around her waist.  
  
"Oh this is Mike Baxter..."  
  
"Ya we know that." Harry said joining the conversation.  
  
"He's my cousin."  
  
The people around them that were eavesdropping all gasped at what she said and more murmuring went around the hall. 'There go more rumors.' Hermione thought.   
  
"Well Mya who are they?" Mike asked.   
  
"They are Harry and Ron. The ones you wouldn't let me go see on the train."   
  
"What he wouldn't let you see us that is absurd." Ron practically yelled.  
  
"I'm very protective of my cousin. I only want the best for her."  
  
"Oh it's nice to meet you then." Harry said holding out his hand. Mike took it and said "The pleasure is all mine." While they were talking Dumbledor said his speech about the rules and what not and announced that there will be a ball on September 16th to welcome all the exchange students.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to Christin Morray and Dameon Astralis were sitting. They were having a friendly conversation when Hermione walked over. "Hey you guys long time no see."  
  
"Mya..Hey." Christin said.  
  
"I missed you so much Mya." Dameon said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Dameon liked Hermione since they met before her first year. Everybody know this except Hermione.  
  
"So what have you 2 been up to?" Hermione asked sitting down in between both of them.  
  
"Nothing. We didn't know you went to Hogwarts." Christin said, but before Hermione could answer Dumbledor stood up and started talking.  
  
"Since everyone is finished eating you should all go to bed seeing how classes start tomorrow. Prefects lead the first years to your common rooms, Head boy and girl and exchange students stay her and I will take you to your common room."  
  
A/n: Hey every one hope you like this one. sorry took me so long chapter six will be up sooner. please review. thanks luv you all. 


	6. The New Housing

Chapter 6: The new housing

"OK now I will show you to your new common room." Dumbledor stated. he walked out of the great hall and the exchange students followed along with the head boy and girl. They went up to the fifth floor and went along a long hallway untill they stoped inftont of a portrate of a dragon.

"Here we are your password is shurbert lemon. your rooms are on the second floor head boy and girl rooms are in the center, the guys romm is on the left and the girls room is on the right. There is a library on the third floor with a work out / weight room. I will leave you 14 to explore your new dorm. goodnight." And then Dumbledore left. The 12 exchange students, Hermione and Draco walked into the common room. It was huge and they all gasped. The room was silver, black, Navy blue and white. There were 4 couches in front of the fire place. with a table and kitchen behind them. In the back corner there was a door the read bathroom. All the exchange students except for Dameon and Mikiel went and sat on the couches. Hermione went to her new room and gaped at it, it was a big room with black walls and Navy blue stars with silver words in elvish when translated into english it said; love is found but the dark times are comming and will be hard but true love will concker the evil and the lovers will be together for all eternity, around the top and bottom as a boarder. Her bed was a queen size and had black silk and satin sheets. There was also a blue see through bed net draped over the sides of the bed. There was a dresser and a bedside table. On the far wall was a walk in closet with all of her clothes already inside it. She had a Balcony with stairs leading down to the feild or up to the roof. On the porch was Niko.

"Hey baby go play around on the feild." Then Hermione let Niko out of his cage and on to the grounds. 'It's way nicer then the Gryffindor dorms.' She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. SHe walked over and oppend her door.

"Hey Mya. Mind if i see your room." Dameon asked. "No of course not. Come in." Hermione stated.

"Wow your room is way nicer then mine. But I also have to share it with Lucifure and Mike. Although Mike will probably sleep in here with you."

"Ya well no one at Hogwarts knows Mike is my cousin except for Harry, Ron, and Malfoy stupid ferret boy."

"Why are you so mean to Draco? He is really nice and since the school doesn't know you and Mike are cousins and he does sleep in here you will be named the slut of Hogwarts."

"Ya I know. What ever. At least i'm not as bad as Pansy. I'm not mean to Malfoy he's mean to me and i just defend my self. He's the one that calls me a mudblood." Hermione choked out all in one breath and when she was finished Dameon kissed her.


End file.
